Unknown Legend- Rewritten
by The Shadow Kid
Summary: They've heard of him black hair, red eyes, Jack Frost. Put to sleep 100 years ago by Old Man Winter but now he's passed on Jack's awakening Manny tells the guardians to go stop him but is it all a misunderstanding?
1. he's coming

**Ok this is the reright (sorry I don't know how to spell that) READ!**

**...**

In the cold icy winter continent at the very top of the world, the place we grew up to know as the north pole something fantastic, wondrous, and yet dangerous was starting to brew and would eventually launch into a world of truth where it was kill or be killed.

Nicholas St. Norths, or as he prefers to be called by his friends, North was the guardian of wonder, bringer of presents during the night. Known as Santa Claus by the little kids. He was currently working on delightful all shapes and sizes to give to the children for Christmas.

He had the structure of a giant, a larger size than a body builder, with a joyous smile always spread out across is face especially in times like that when it was so close to Christmas. He always seemed to have something red adorning his body from coats, to sweaters, to just plain shirts. He had large clothes in the largest size you've ever seen with a christmassy striped belt at his waist. He had hair, white with age flowing from the top of his head to the middle section of his chest. Norths eyes were a bright blue, they truly lived up to the name of wonder and he had bushy raven black eyebrows standing out from his slightly tanned skin and white hair.

North had been sitting at his work desk in his personal quarters for a couple hours, surrounded by his personal items including the corner of the room entirely made of never- melting ice spreading up to part of the ceiling. He looked around the room giving his eyes a rest from the small spinning tops he was working on in his large hands. When his eyes fell on an item that gave him nightmares. Jack Frosts staff. The thing that gave the winter man power. North remembered the day they had finally caught the menace, they had caught him in a metal cage, North had tried to appear brave but he was really actually scared out of his wits. For, the man had dropped his staff and there was still great power radiating off it. Old Man Winter had said if the owner of the staff was close, it would frost over but that is just a legend. No one knows for sure. North shuddered at the thought of Jack Frost ever breaking lose, that would make his nightmares come true.

North had just finished checking the list for the second time, still baffled about the mysterious smudged name of a child at the top of the naughty list he could not make out. **(Guess who that is folks! ;D XD) **North decided that he should go and check on the progress of the yetis, make sure every toy was ready to be delivered to a child, and probably stop catastrophes by elves.

When North entered the globe room, Phil had appeared by his side and was helping him check off things for Christmas in the enormous colorful workshop. While North was breaking a fight between two elves, he caught a glimpse of moonlight an turned to see Man In Moon through the skylight. North stepped into the moonlight and boomed "ah Manny! Long time no see old friend!" The moon shined brighter in response, also telling north something very, very, important.

As Man In Moon spoke Norths wondrous blue eyes got wider and wider with horror. His nightmares were finally coming true... Jack Frost was awakening.

**Is that better? I hope it's better chapters 1-6 in the original were horribly written so I hope this make up for chap 1.**

**Oh and I don't own anything except my dirty mind REVIEW!**


	2. the staff

**Hello my ****beautiful**** friends of fanfiction! thanks for all the =**

**. followers reviewers etc. thanks to you I still have motivation to write. of course this is not as popular as the original, but it will be! just hang in there! soooooooooooo... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**...**

E. Aster Bunnymund, or better known as the easter bunny, moved quickly through his tunnels as you guessed, to the north pole.

"this better be good north" he mumbled to himself. He had just been preparing for easter when of course, he just HAD to be interrupted by the northern lights. So there he was going to see that old fat man he hadn't seen since the dark ages.

Soon he was jumping up out of his rabbit hole in to the snow. The giant rabbit crossed his arms and yelled "Why can't he live somewhere warm!" As he hopped off as fast as he could towards the giant structure resigning on a cliff of ice.

When he arrived in the globe room, Tooth and Sandy were already there, and Sandy was drinking eggnog, But north. apart from the ruckus was eying the globe impatiently. Ignoring the elves that constantly kept offering him slobber covered cookies.

"This better be good north" bunny stated repeating his thought from earlier, as he limply dragged himself over to the fireplace at a fatal attempted to feel his feet again.

"Ah, bunny! Finally you are here!" North boomed opening his arms. Yeah, yeah, skip the introduction just why are we here?" Bunny growled , still trying to get the feeling back in his feet. "You wouldn't have called us over here for nothing, right?" Tooth questioned taking a break from her fairies

"My fellow guardians, we have not seen each other in a very long time-" "So?" bunny interrupted. "So, I have seen changes..." north stopped, all the guardians were wide awake and eying him wearily. "Changes in what?" Tooth dared to ask. North looked down at his feet "In...the staff."

With that chaos broke out. Eavesdropping yetis gasped and dropped anything they were holding while elves scurried around like rats trying not to get trampled, some weren't so lucky. The north poles former glory quickly collapsed into ruckus.

North quickly hurried everyone into a quiet room where no elves or crazed yetis roamed. "So the old man's returning then." Bunny stated "I'm pretty sure we'll all be okay, right north?" Tooth asked in a small voice.

But the large Russian didn't answer. All of the guardians stared up at the moon through a large window, now fully understanding the consequences that could come... or could they?

**I am so sorry! you really shouldn't have to wait this long for a chapter, and a short chapter at that. I AM SO SORRY! please forgive me! I will be back with the next chap soon. Thank you for all of the favs, follows, and reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! I SHALL BE BACK!**


End file.
